Network Function Virtualization (NFV) involves the replacement of physical network nodes with Virtual Network Functions (VNFs) implemented via Virtualization Resources (VRs) that perform the same function as the physical node, or the physical Access Point (pAP). Community Wi-Fi service provides a guest Internet access over residential gateways (GWs) (e.g., a customer premise equipment (CPE), an access point (AP) of a CPE, a residential Access Node, residential gateway (GW), or the like) for customers of communication services provider (CoSP) when they are out of their home and within range of the residential gateway. Community Wi-Fi is enabled as an additional Wi-Fi network, which can be on top-of or in addition to other networks such as a residential home network for Internet access at the home, which can be provisioned over the residential gateway by the CoSP or service provider (SP) network.